Physical and/or mental disabilities often affect a person's social interactions. For example, individuals suffering from hearing losses may be prone to a risk of isolating themselves from other people around them. Even when a person is using a hearing aid, the tendency of social isolation may persist, which may be attributed to, for example, perceived embarrassments associated with using hearing aids.